The present invention relates to playground swing sets and glider swings, and in particular, to a glider swing which may be used while the user or users are standing.
Generally, swing sets are hanging seats suspended from an upper frame. The seat of a swing is typically suspended from chains or ropes. A glider swing is a type of swing set where the hanging seat is connected at four points on the seat.
Playground swing sets and glider swings are typically used with the user in a seated position. Some modified swing sets and glider swings are used with the user standing on a board, for example, as training or simulation devices for board sports such as skateboarding, surfing, windsurfing, kite boarding, wake boarding and the like. Typically, in the training or simulation of these sports, the user is provided with a hand bar hung from above or two lateral side handlebars at opposed ends of the board. These standing swing sets and glider swings are typically ridden by a single user.